South Park Exiles, Episode 2: Corn wars
by South Down
Summary: Kenny and his team look for Despondos, Butters is Ordered by Randy to spy on Hordak and Stan and his Friends are captured by the Followers of He who walks behind the rows.


(Tegridy intro plays.)

Randy: Going down to tegridy farms gonna have myself-

**Intro stops.**

Randy: hey what the?!

Cartman: You think you can usurp us here too?

Randy: Well I don't-

Cartman: You know what, if You think you're hot shit, Why don't you do this intro.

Randy: Uh, Okay.

Randy: Stan and Kyle are lost on a train! Heading to the town of Gatlin.

Randy: While Hordak sits upon his throne, Ruling With an evil laugh!

Hordak: (Laughs evilly.)

Randy: Kelly and Tammy engaged in Battle, And worked out a plan to defeat the Horde.

Randy: Butters struggles to survive his ward, His hopes for rescue are looking bleak.

Randy: And Karen and Ike, Were a bride and groom.

Karen: WE WERE COLD!

**Chapter 2: Corn wars.**

The train slowed to a stop in the Town of Gatlin, Stan, Kyle, Wendy, Heidi, Shelly, Tricia, Ike and Karen hopped off and went to the town where they transmission came from.

Stan: Hello? We got your message!

Wendy: Where is everybody?

Kyle: Guys Look!

In front of them was town, An old looking town, The Group walked in and took a look around.

Shelly: This place looks deserted.

Ike than saw a note placed on a board, He pulled it down and read it to the others.

_Welcome weary travelers we have prepared food._

_Guaranteed to comfort you, Come and rest, Weary travelers._

Tricia: food? Did it say food?

Heidi: Where? Where?

Ike: the note says that way.

Ike pointed to the down side of town, Delighted, Kyle and the others raced down to find it, Leaving Stan and Karen behind.

Karen: Uh, Stan? Are you sure we should follow a random letter to some food source in a town we just entered?

Stan: Well, We can't go on empty stomachs forever, Common.

And with that, Stan went after the others, With Karen trailing behind.

**Meanwhile.**

Kenny: So what exactly is the Plan again?

Kelly: We find out more about Despondos, Find a way to beat Hordak and save the Town.

Cartman: It's that simple?

Tammy: Where did you say we were going?

Kelly: to where the First Portal from Despondos opened, The one that allowed Catra to enter our world.

Cartman: And where would that be?

Kelly: Someplace south of Tegrity farms.

Tammy: Than it's off to Tegrity farms than.

The four soon arrived at the weed farm, Since the Marsh family had either fled or been taken captive by the Horde the Farm had been abandoned.

Cartman: This is where Catra first revealed herself, According to the Marshes.

Kenny: What do we hope to find here?

Kelly: We'll have to look for it.

**Meanwhile.**

Hordaks laughter echoed in Butters mind as he Juggled the bricks and threw them in the air, Each one landing on his head and Hurting more than the last.

Hordak cackled as Butters was hit by a broom and slipped on a banana peel tumbling down the stairs.

Hordak: HaHaHaHaHa!

Shadow Weaver: Hordak, We-

Hordak: Shh, This is the best part.

Mantenna and Scorpia held a rope that was attached to a piano and dropped it on Butters as he got up, His arms poked out and taped on the keys.

Hordak: HaHa! Comedic genius, Right there!

He than cast a glare at shadow Weaver.

Shadow Weaver: Oh, Uh… HaHaHaHaHaHa… Funny.

Hordak: Again!

Scorpia and Mantenna lifted the Piano and allowed Butters to Groggily get to his feet.

Butters: Lord Hordak? Would it be okay if I tried some new material? Here's a taste.

He took out some notes.

Butters: So I recently tried Speed dating, Anyone else ever do that? I-

Hordak: BOOO! Do your normal act!

Butters: Wait Wait! How about? Lu Lu Lu! Who has some apples? Lu Lu Lu? Do you like Apples?

Hordak: No! You will do your act! The same way as before! Repeating the same material over and over again, That is the Source of Comedy!

Butters: But what happens if it gets old!

Hordak: JUST SHUT UP AND DO IT!

Butters: (Sigh.) Yes Lord Hordak.

And with that, Butters Continued Dancing, And got a piano dropped on him again.

Meanwhile, Stan, Kyle, Wendy, Heidi, Shelly, Tricia, Karen and Ike followed the note to a silo at a barn, And found a pile of corn.

Stan: Is this it?

Ike: It's what the note says.

Tricia than saw a sign next to the Corn,

_**Inside the farm house.**_

The kids went over to the farm house and went inside to find…

Kids: Woah!

There was a table full of all kinds of Delicious foods, French fries, Pizza, Hot Dogs, And the occasional Fruits and Veggies, The kids rushed over and immediately started devouring it all.

Shelly: Oh Wonderful!

Tricia: I haven't tasted anything this good in Forever.

Kyle: Oh the glorious Cheese!

Karen was the only one not eating.

Heidi: Uh wait, Who would put all this here? For us Specifically?

Karen: That's what I've been saying.

Wendy: You know, I kinda wanna answer that, But I'm too invested in food right now.

Stan: You think we should find someone?

Shelly: Like Who? We haven't seen anyone since we got here.

Heidi: And no one thinks that's strange?

Karen: Again. That's what I've been saying!

Heidi: C'mon Kyle we should probably find someone.

Kyle: In a moment I haven't finished this Hot dog.

Kyle gulped it down.

Kyle; There you guys wait here.

And with that, Kyle and heidi Went off alone.

**Meanwhile.**

Dragstor was racing down the road, With not a care in the world.

Dragstor: Ah, Nothing like a good run around to freshen you up

He then detected something on his radar.

Dragstor: Hmm? Well Well Well, Interesting, Lord Hordak this is Force Captain Dragstor, I've detected some missing refugees and heading off to engage.

**Back at South park.**

Randy had been placed as a cafeteria chef, He called out to the person in front of him and they would hold out their bowl and allow him to dump brown goo into their Bowls.

Randy: Next!

Butters eventually came up and held out his bowl, Randy's eyes widened and he looked from on side to another.

Randy: Say Butters, You're bowl looks dirty, How about I get you a new one?

Butters: No thanks mr Marsh I just cleaned it.

But Randy grabbed it anyway.

Butters: Hey! Give that back!

Randy: No worries, You'll like this one better.

He handed Butters a new bowl this one to Butter surprise had a note inside.

_Meet me, Sharon and Towelie in the toilets._

**Later.**

That night Butters crept through the Streets towards the Park, Several Horde Troopers were patrolling the area, he heard something and saw towelie motioning him to come into the mens room, He quietly snuck inside and found randy there.

Randy: Did anyone see you?

Butters: I don't think so.

Randy: Okay, good, Sharons in the ladies room, We have to be quick, Me, her and Towelie here, Have come together to form a resistance movement against Hordak, And we need your help Butters, You need to find out, What's really going on here.

Butters: In the toilet?

Towelie: No! In the Town Butters!

Butters: Me? Why me?

Randy: As Hordaks jester, You're with him all day long, You have access to his inner circle, Information is power.

Towelie: That's right, But with the right information we can find a way to oust the Horde and get the town back.

Randy: Now go! Next time you come it will be Sharon you talk to.

**Meanwhile.**

Kyle and Heidi wandered around town, Checking out the abandoned Shops and Parking lots.

Kyle: Hensons cafe… Hmm.

Heidi: What are you thinking.

Kyle: Maybe we could try the Radio…

Heidi: For what?

Kyle: Call the nearest house.

Heidi: Why not go up to them?

Kyle: Well, I want to try this first and if that doesn't work, We'll go with what you said.

Heidi: Okay,

Kyle and Heidi than went inside, The moment they were in though, A noise was heard.

Heidi: Kyle…?

Suddenly something struck Heidi's head and she saw no more.

**Meanwhile.**

Hordak stood on a balcony, Overlooking his Empire.

Shadow Weaver: Lord hordak, Dragstor reports Outskirters on the other side of town, He's gone to engage.

Hordak: Fine, Are they ready?

Shadow Weaver: Is what Ready?

Hordak: The Subjects, Are they prepared?

Shadow Weaver: The mages have completed their Resurrection.

Hordak: Good keep him in stasis until than.

Shadow Weaver: yes my lord.

**Meanwhile.**

Butters once again snuck into the Toilets, This time, Towelie led him to the Ladies room where Sharon was.

Sharon: What have you learned?

Butters: Well, Hordak likes his Pizza Frozen, His Favorite Colors blue, and his species is.

Sharon: NO! GOD DAMN IT NO! This information is useless! It doesn't matter what His likes are.

Butters: It doesn't?

Sharon: No! Think Butters, What exactly have you learned?

Butters: Well I did hear the Guards talking about… Project Revival.

Towelie: Project Revival? What's that?

**Meanwhile.**

The next morning, Stan and the others woke up bright and early, Stna himself went over to the sink and poured himself a cup a water.

Karen: Hey stan, Kyle and Heidi have eban gone for a while, You think maybe we should be… Concerned?

Stan: Hm, That is Strange, They should have been back by now.

Shelly: Ah, Let em be, They're probably off smooching somewhere.

Ike: Seems about right to me.

Karan: Well, I'm going off to find them.

Wendy: By yourself?

Karan: i can take care of Myself.

And she left the house.

**Meanwhile.**

Kenny: Anything?

Tammy: No nothing.

Cartman: All I found were a few dropped Horde Weapons, like this Horde Trooper Batton.

Cartman Pressed a button and the Batton fired a laser beam, It bounced off the walls and blew up the tv.

Cartman: I'm keeping this.

Kenny: God Dammit Cartman!

**Meanwhile.**

Back in South park,Hordak cackled as Butters smashed plates against his head.

Catra: lord hordak, I have a Status update on your statue.

Hordak: proceed.

Catra: If everything goes as planned the Interns will have it complete in about say, 2 weeks.

Hordak: Two weeks!? Bah, Hardly matters, Once I have a tribute to myself, I can Finally rid myself of these pestilent Townsfolk.

Catra was shocked.

Catra: All of them sir?

Hordak: Yes, There's no need to keep them around once the work is done.

Catra: Um, Than forgive me for saying so sir, But uh… You really think it's a good Idea discussing these things in front of… That?

Catra pointed to Butters, Who looked at them for a brief moment than continued Beating himself up, Hordak laughed.

Hordak: Relax Force Captain, My jester is clearly an imbecile, I doubt he understand what we're saying.

Butters: Yes i do.

Hordak: What was that?

Butters: Nothing.

**Meanwhile.**

Karen: KYLE! HEIDI!

Karen searched the town, But couldn't find Kyle or Heidi.

Karen: Oh Phooey, Now I'm lost, Can this day get any worse?

**Meanwhile.**

Kenny, Cartman, Tammy and Kelly stood about the Burnt weed fields, So far they had found no evidence on the Horde.

Kelly: Okay, So no information regarding the Horde, So far.

Tammy: There's barely anyone out in these parts.

Kenny than saw something that caught his eye.

Kenny: Hey guys look at this.

On the Ground were footprints heading up west.

Cartman: Those could be any footprints.

Kenny: But they do look similar to Horde Troopers, Do you think?

Tammy than heard a noise and looked behind them to see a cloud of smoke rushed towards them.

Tammy: uh, Guys? What's that?

Kelly took a closer look.

Kelly: It's Dragstor!

Dragstor rushed up to the Kids, Grabbed Kenny and Pinned him to the Barn.

Dragstor: Did you think you could Hide!?

**Back in South park.**

Butters hurried to the Toilets as fast as he could, he scrambled in the Gender neutral bathroom, Where Randy, Sharon and Towelie were all waiting.

Towelie: What did you learn of Project Resurrection?

Butters: Nothing But I have something else!

Sharon: Like what?

Butters: Once We're done Building Hordaks Monument, He's going to kill us all!

Randy, Sharon and Towelie were Horrified.

Randy: Dear god! Screw what we wanted to find out before, We need to warn people!

**In Gatlin.**

Stan was sleeping soundly, When he heard the banging of Metal Bars, He woke and saw to his Horror, Shelly raking the bars of a cage they were in!

Shelly: Let me out! Let me out!

Stan: Wendy! Kyle?! What's going on!?

Kyle: Stan! We met… Kids! They-

Voice: SILENCE!

The kids looked up to see several Children surrounding them, And one of them, Looked Dressed as a pastor.

Stan: Who are you? And what do you want?

Isaac: My name is Isaac, Speaker for he who walks behind the Rows, Guardian of the Corn.

Wendy: He who what? Where are your Parents?

Isaac: In the cornfield.

Kyle: What does that mean? Let us out of here!

Isaac: You cannot make orders jew.

Stan: What do you mean? What did we do? It's my sister isn't it? You know how she has that coffee breath? Even when she doesn't have coffee? And it's like… Hot… Like her Breath is hotter than normal?

Shelly: What are you…

Shelly breathed into her hand and sniffed for herself.

Shelly: Oh wow… I see what you mean.

Isaac: No, It's not that.

Wendy: Than what do you want from us- Hold up was it you who left the food about?

Isaac: Of course, Did you think we did it to be nice?

Stan: I guess not?

Isaac: Of course not, We did it to fatten you up.

Heidi: Fatten us up?

Isaac: Yes, For the lord.

Children: Praise god! Praise the Lord!

Isaac: It was he who foretold you're coming and that he demanded you as sacrifices for appeasement.

Stan, Kyle, Wendy, Heidi, Shelly, Ike and Tricia Were absolutely Terrified.

Stan: Sacrifice?!

Isaac: Yes, He demands it, We are his servants, To spread his Will across this realm.

Heidi: You're all insane!

Isaac: The Lord is not mocked.

From inside the Corn, Rows began to sway more and more as a hellish sound filled the air.

**To be Continued.**


End file.
